


Coffee Bumps

by NoirsProperty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, First Meetings, M/M, bumping into each other, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirsProperty/pseuds/NoirsProperty
Summary: Lance keeps bumping into this cute boy on his way out of the coffee shop





	Coffee Bumps

"Thanks, Hunk!" Lance smiles at his friend, who had just served him his latte over the counter, "See ya later!"

Hunk waves at his friend, who jokingly starts walking backwards towards the exit. Hunk emits a chuckle and Lance is using his free hand to point a finger gun at Hunk.

 

However, Lance didn't realise that walking backwards was a stupid idea, and as he turned to the coffee shop's door, he accidentally bumps into another person who was just about to enter the shop. Luckily, Lance didn't spill the drink.

 

"Sorry!" Lance hastily apologises, looking at the person he bumped. Definitely male, but for a second, the mullet threw him off guard. Tired eyes were covered by strands of hairs that were too long to be called bangs, he had pale cheeks, Lance was quick to assume that this boy doesn't go out a lot, especially with the outfit of choice. a black hoodie and black jeans, it's like he has no where to go!

 

"It's fine," he replies, walking past Lance and makes his way to the cashier.

Lance looks back at the boy, he was kinda cute.

 

and for the rest of the day lance had nothing else to do but think of the cute guy, (who he'll never see again) he bumped into.

 

It's another day, and as usual, Lance wakes up at 5am. Lance was always a morning person. He's one who enjoys waking up before the sun rises and take pictures of the sky as it does. His favourite part is watching the colour of the sky change every passing minute. Usually, on his way to work is when he gets his coffee, at a local restaurant where his best friend works.

 

Lance arrives a little later today at the coffee shop, he's in a more rushed manner than usual.

"You're late today," Hunk laughs, the coffee was already ready. Lance scoffs, taking out his wallet and paying for the beverage, "I saw a cute cat on the way, okay?"

 

Hunk continues to grin at his friend who snatches the drink from his hands. "I'll beat you up later." Threatens Lance, stomping towards the doors once again.

"Sure you will," Hunk replies in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

 

Lance looks back and shoots a death glare at Hunk, who was still laughing at him. "Just go, you'll be late." Hunk scolds Lance. Lance's pout turns into a sinister smile, "I'll kill you later!"

 

Lance turns around and to his dismay bumps into a person. This time, he stumbles to the ground. "Not again..." Lance says, scratching his head, looking to the side and see his coffee splattered all over the floor next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A familiar voice greets Lance. Lance looks up to be greeted by the same face he saw yesterday, hand outstretched to help him get up.

"Oh, no it's fine. I wasn't looking." Lance accepts the offer and grabs the boy's hand, who pulls him up.

 

The boy rubs behind his neck, "I can... buy you another coffee if you'd like?"

"It's fine," Lance shakes his head, "I'm already late for work." The dark haired boy could only nod and Lance is dashing past him.

 

This scenario happens once more, "We have got to stop bumping into each other like this" Lance even joked. And on the fourth day, Lance expects it. Perhaps they both did.

 

Lance takes his coffee, turning and walking to sit on one of the cafe's chairs. And right on time, his target walks into the store, who paused for a moment, rather phased by the fact that he hadn't bumped into anyone today.

He walks calmly to the cashier and makes his order.

 

As soon as he is handed his drink, he turns to leave.

"Hey, mullet." He hears a familiar voice call out. Assuming it was him, since he indeed has a mullet, he turned towards the voice.

 

"Sit with me," Lance squints to see the name on the stranger's cup, however, unable to read it.

The raven haired boy purses his lips into a small smile, walking towards Lance and taking a seat in front of him.

 

"The name's Keith."


End file.
